Olympus (Realm)
| Galaxy = Earth-616 | StarSystem = | Planet = | Dimension = Olympus | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = 12 (Olympians) and 125 gods (estimated) | First = Venus #1 | Overview = Olympus is a small "pocket" dimension adjacent to Earth, accessible via an interdimensional nexus located somewhere on Mount Olympus in Greece. Olympus is a small other-dimensional planetary body whose nature and physics are different from those of planetary bodies in the Earthly dimension. Olympus serves as the home to the Olympian gods. Olympus resembles the Asgard (Realm), although it is no bigger than a large city. This relatively flat asteroid-like landmass is suspended in space, and is surrounded by what its inhabitants call “the Abyss.” It is not known if Olympus's source of light and heat is Earth's sun, or a glowing ball of light dissimilar to a star in most of its properties. Unlike Earth, where the force of gravitation radiates from the mass of the planet, Olympus has gravity, which apparently radiates from some point or object beneath the suspended landmass. Consequently, there is a topside to Olympus, upon which beings can stand. There is apparently some force that keeps the bottom and edges of Olympus's landmass from eroding away. This force also prevents Olympus's atmosphere from escaping. Olympus is surrounded by what Olympians call "the Abyss," which may be similar to Asgard's "sea of space." The exact nature of space in the Olympus dimension is unknown. While the gravity of Olympus is roughly analogous to Earth's, common Olympian matter is considerably denser than Earth's on the average. Consequently, a chair made of Olympian wood would be more massive, heavier, and more durable than a chair made of analogous Earthly wood. Olympus is linked to at least four other dimensions. The dimensional bridge between Olympus and Earth leads to somewhere on Mount Olympus in Greece. There is also a nexus between Olympus and Hades, the realm of Pluto, and an apparently artificial nexus between Olympus and Asgard. Also, there is a bridge leading to another realm, from which the Olympian race is said to originate. Among the major buildings of Olympus are the great halls of the principal Olympian gods and the Pantheon Hall, where the Olympian high council meet. Those Titans not confined to the land of the dead live in an enclave amid the large forest governed by Artemis. Wrongdoers are punished at the "Place of Plain". | HistoryText = For many years Olympus has been ruled by Zeus, ruler of the Olympians, however others have ruled in his place from time to time. 20th Century At some point in time, Zeus took a leave of absence from Olympus, leaving Aphrodite in charge of Olympus. Taking on her Roman name Venus, she moved the dimensional nexus from Mount Olympus to the planet Venus. She allowed non-Olympians to reside in Olympus, such as Cleopatra, and the Biblical Samson. In the late 1940s, Zeus returned to Olympus and reclaimed rule of the realm when Venus became determined to remain on Earth. In 1949, Olympus was almost invaded by the demonic hordes of Hades led by Loki, who at the time ruled Hades. The invasion was halted when Joya posed as Venus to trick Loki into returning to Hades. In 1950, one of Loki's demons infiltrated Olympus by possessing the body of Apollo. He attempted to convince Zeus to allow Loki to reside on Olympus, however this plot was exposed by Venus. Later that year Olympus was invaded by creatures that inhabited the mind of Earth scientist Profesor Buffanoff. Olympus was defended by Zeus, Apollo, and the Asgardian thunder god Thor until Venus was able to trick the creatures into returning to Buffanoff's dying brain. | PointsOfInterest = * Spring of Artemis * Forest of the Huntress, the forest where Artemis dwell * Arena Of Ares * Garden of Athena * Amphitheatre * Herth of Vesta * Stair of Judgement * Cave of Oracles * Fountain of Eros * Public Bath * Tower of the Sun Halls * Pantheon Hall * Hall of Athena: Home of Athena and the Archive * Hall of Dream: the Hall were all the Dream were kept * Hall of Song * Hall of Hepaestus (with forges below): Home of Hephaestus * Hall of Zeus: Home of Zeus and Hera * Hall Ares: Home of Ares * Hall Dionysus: Home of Dionysus * Hall of Apollo: Home of Apollo * Hall of Aphrodite: Home of Aphrodite * Temple of the Promethean Flame | Residents = * Olympians * Titans * Erinnyes * Satyrs * Minotaurs * Centaurs * Tartaro | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensions Category:Cities of the Gods Category:Planets Category:Pocket Universes